1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coil cleaners. More particularly, the present invention relates to a powdered coil cleaner which may serve as a replacement for the traditional liquid and concentrate coil cleaners and as part of the formulation, including a corrosion inhibitor for protecting nickel surfaces found in coils and for inhibiting future corrosion.
2. General Background of the Invention
In the art of cleaners, particularly coil cleaners, it is quite well known that such cleaners are traditionally formulated and marketed in the liquid or in concentrate form. However, in such states it is known that the cleaners can exhibit hazardous characteristics to health and the environment. Therefore, there is a need for a non-liquid formulation which reduces these risks yet is as or more effective in cleaning, and having other positive characteristics, than the current state of the art liquid coil cleaners.